The Love Potion
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: You're all familiar with the Avatar book called "The Love Potion"...well this is something I thought of one day after it broke my heart. I suck at summaries so just go ahead and read!


**Hello, this is my first try at Avatar writing...using one of my favorite couples...TOKKA! WHOO! OH YEAH...**

**Ehem...enjoy.**

**Oh, and I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender...otherwise Suki would've fallen off a cliff and Smellerbee and Longshot would've been in the last ep.**

* * *

><p>His sister was dancing with Aang, giggling and smiling up a storm. And Aang couldn't hide his joy. To sum it up, he was all alone; he had expected Toph to stay faithfully by his side, poking fun at the idea of 'love potions'. But apparently, he was wrong.<p>

He watched the youngest member of the Gaang dancing happily with the boy she had just met and couldn't help but feel something strange. As the song ended, Sokka felt Katara plop down next to him.

"Wow, all this dancing is wearing me out!" she exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand.

"Glad you're having fun," Sokka said tartly.

"What's your problem?"

When he didn't answer, Katara followed his eyes until she saw what he was looking at.

"Aw, look at that! I think Toph's found herself a boyfriend!"

Sokka snorted.

Katara looked at him and smirked, "What? Did Mr. Sarcasm lose the other half of his duo?"

"That's not it." he said.

"What is it then? You can't jealous. I mean she _was _over here and all you were talking about was Yue and Suki."

Katara expected him to start cracking up at all the idea of him being jealous, but when he didn't respond, she began to get worried.

"Sokka, you're not...you're not jealous are you?"

He crossed his arms and looked at his younger sister.

"No, it must just be this 'love potion' thing. Everyone is getting affected by it, I mean...Toph would never be so nice to someone she just met!"

"So this _is _about Toph?"

"KATARA THIS IS SERIOUS! JUST QUIT IT!" he yelled.

The laughter and dancing died down and he feel everyone's gaze on him, including one that would never actually see him. He saw the boy whisper something in Toph's ear and she let out an unusual giggle.

"Stupid love potion," he mumbled as he sank into Appa's fur.

[Later]

He lay on Appa's furry side and looked up at the moon above him.

_'The love potion was fake; just water and berries...but that doesn't explain everyone's behavior.'_

"Oh Yue, what's wrong with me?" he asked, hoping that his beloved moon spirit would give him some kind of answer.

From the corner of his eyes he saw the small earthbender move.

"Ohev," the girl mumbled happily.

It took all his strength to not barf.

The next day, the three eldest members of the Gaang were atop of Appa, waiting on the little blind girl. Sokka had rose from the saddle to make a sarcastic comment to the girl, when he saw something that made his stomach churn: The little nomad boy was kissing Toph on the cheek, causing her to turn very red.

The Southern Water Tribe Warrior sunk into the saddle, closing his eyes in disbelief and trying to pretend that he hadn't seen what he had seen. Katara scooted closer to him, looking at his face with worry in hers.

"Are you okay Sokka, you look kind of upset."

"I didn't get enough sleep that's all."

"Well...maybe you should take a nap...after all...we can't risk getting our schedual master being drowzy!" Katara teased.

"Yeah, maybe you're right...I think I'll do that."

He closed his eyes and scooted far away from where the small earthbender was coming up.

"Sokka? Hey Snoozles!" Toph's bosterous voice cried out, arms reaching out blindly in an attempt to find the solidness that Sokka provided.

"Shh...," Katara said as she grabbed onto the small girl's sleeve. "He's sleeping."

The girl grabbed on to Katara hesitantly before sticking her nose in the air.

"That's Snoozles for ya...always snoozing!" she sniffed.

From his fake slumber, Sokka snorted.

"So...," Katara said. "You and Ohev, huh?"

Sokka opened one eye and saw Toph's porcelain face turn pink.

"Gosh Sugar Queen...nosey much?"

"So you do like him!" the older girl squealed excitedly.

"Well...I don't know...maybe," Toph said nervously.

Katara frowned, "What do you mean?"

Toph sighed, "I mean...he was nice and everything. And he didn't treat me differently or anything...and maybe I could consider liking him...but I just can't...I mean...I think I like someone else...but it's silly, really."

Sokka observed her. Shoulders slumped, milky jade eyes downcast, just the opposite of what Toph was regularly.

"Who?" Katara asked.

The blind girl shuffled uncomfortably next to the waterbender, "I can't say..."

Sokka slouched a little at the lack of new, and useful, information. He still couldn't understand the feeling that he felt when he though of Toph with someone else...someone like Ohev...

"Will you tell me...some other time?" Katara asked, milking the conversation.

"Maybe...but I'm telling you...this thing...with this guy...it'll never happen," Toph insisted.

Katara looked at the girl at her side, then at her brother who was now fully 'awake'. She smirked at her brother and turned to Toph again.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Toph...I'm sure romance is right up your alley."

And as Toph's face scrunched up in confusion, Sokka's turned bright red in embarassment.

"Really?"

"Yep, you'll see...oh hey Sokka you're awake! Here, hold Toph for a sec...I'm going to go talk to Aang!" she said, guiding Toph to her older brother.

Katara slid down to Appa's head where Aang sat.

"Hey Katara," Aang said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Pay up Aang...you owe me a nice meal somewhere," Katara said as Toph's and Sokka's bickering voices filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think that Aang and Katara were betting on? Hmmm...<strong>

**All I gotta ask is that you be nice to me...it's my first Avatar story...I did my best...but I will recieve constructive criticism!**


End file.
